


Lessons in Form

by LogosMinusPity



Series: FangRai Forever [9]
Category: Final Fantasy XIII, Lightning Returns: Final Fantasy XIII
Genre: F/F, awwww yeeaah, lancer outfit!!!, training room smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-15
Updated: 2013-10-15
Packaged: 2017-12-29 13:03:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 798
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1005726
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LogosMinusPity/pseuds/LogosMinusPity
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>While Lightning may have adopted her new lancer outfit in order to pick up a different form of combat, Fang is of the mindset that the outfit itself is plenty worth celebrating...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lessons in Form

**Author's Note:**

  * For [thegadgetfish](https://archiveofourown.org/users/thegadgetfish/gifts).



> There isn't a specific prompt for this, but with all of the Lightning Returns hype, I decided to just add this incredibly short fic to my FangRai Forever collection, since it seems to fit in the best there (and since the mods of FRF were the driving force behind me writing this). 
> 
> This is dedicated to thegadgetfish, though, who recommended that I take a brief break from my mountains of work by writing FLight smut. So here's to you! I hope the rest of you enjoy

Fang had always worn the traditional garb for a Yun huntress: sari, sandals, bracers, and bangles, accented with glimmers of precious metals and spoils from past hunts.  It was not, to say, the most _practical_ of outfits—even she had admitted that at one point while on the run from PSICOM as a l’Cie—but it was part of who she was, and who she had grown up to be.  The fluttering material, the clinking earrings, the double-bladed lance and tattoo of the beast upon her shoulder...they were all part of who she was a Yun huntress and warrior of Oerba.

Lightning, though, Lightning was something, and some _one_ , entirely different, and Fang still wondered how it was that she let herself be caught off guard by it.

When she had agreed to help teach Lightning the basics of using a lance, she should have known that Lightning would never choose a hunter’s flowing robes at first glance.  Lightning, after all, was a soldier, not a warrior.

And Lightning’s lancer outfit was something else entirely.

Though only the pale skin of her neck and face were open to the sky, the tight fitting and segmented purple armored plates left little to the imagination as to what lay beneath.

Steel muscles, lean and taut, lay only bare centimeters beneath the composite layers of lacquered armor and leather.  And it _was_ a soldier’s dress in its own way, like the dragoons of olden days long past, designed not for hunting like Fang’s free-flowing sari and decorative bracers, but for war, against the most dangerous predator of them all: fellow man.

Of course, at the given moment Fang had all but forgotten the task of helping Lightning to learn how to live up to that lancer title.  Rather, her attentions were more focused on instead divesting the woman she was now straddling of that very irritatingly well put together outfit.

“Is this part of the lesson, too?” asked Lightning, her breath only hitching ever so slightly when Fang dragged her nails down across the pale and exposed collarbone, desperately pushing the unlatched chestplate further away.

Fang’s eyes were still focused on the inordinate amount of buckles that prevented her from her ultimate pursuit—just how was it that Lightning always managed to find the outfits that were the most difficult to remove?—but she could hear the teasing smirk present in the question, so she gave a shove, not too hard, and pushed Lightning back down into the padded floor of the training room, making sure that the woman knew Fang would remain undeterred.

The chestplate soon joined the discarded vambraces and pauldrons to the side of them.  Both of their lances sat even further away, sadly forgotten as their owners pressed against each other in an entirely other kind of battle, involving hands and lips and teeth and tongue.

Lightning’s voice was no longer so steady as Fang ducked her head down toward the bare chest in front of her. “Really, Fang...we couldn’t have at least waited until we got back to your...ahh!”

Fang let out a low hum of approval her mouth took to one breast, and she let her teeth and tongue lightly graze over a nipple.

She hadn’t _meant_ to go this far right here, on the training mats.

But the way Lightning looked, all dressed in a modern take on traditional Pulsian dragoon armor…there were too many strong emotions wrapped up in it all for Fang.  Memories of the past and of home, hopes for the present and future, her love for Lightning...something in her had finally caved upon seeing Lightning in front of her, sweaty and heaving, dressed in armor so form-fitting that it was only just to call it a second skin.  And with that lance in hand, taking lessons directly from Fang’s every word, letting Fang show her, so very hands on, exactly how to move and what to do... well, both Lightning and Fang alike knew who at the end of the day was better with a spear versus a sword, so perhaps it wasn’t the worst thing that Fang’s ability to focus had finally cracked.

And to hell with it.  She was the leader of the bandits, and she had no doubt that their relative privacy in the training room would remain just that.  Her subordinates knew better than to interrupt after she had specifically instructed them to leave her in peace.

 _Not to mention_ , she thought to herself, grinning wickedly as she finally pulled the leather pants down from Lightning’s hips, _the training room is soundproofed._

There would be time enough later to return to swordplay.  As the arms-master for lances, Fang was of the opinion that their current time could be better spent elsewhere.

**Author's Note:**

> Just a few more notes here: this story is, as you will note, incredibly short given my normal standards for writing. For those of you who have not been following my work closely, I am currently in my first year of graduate studies pursuing my Ph.D. What that means, in short, is that I am utterly swamped with work. This small piece was the result of me needing a FLight outlet and rewarding myself for finishing a large proposal I had been recently working on. The very nature of this being short and relatively unpolished allowed for a quick turnover, whereas my other stories (aka "Nautilus City") are still very much in the works, but they require significantly more time and effort before being finished, polished, and posted, so please just bear with me.
> 
> Anyway, I hope you enjoyed this quick break from my work (I know I did!), and another large shout out to the mods over at FRF (as well as thegadgetfish) for helping to inspire me.
> 
> Cheers!
> 
> ~Logos


End file.
